Conventionally in vertical blind systems each louvre blind includes a blind slat which is attached centrally at its top end to a carrier member which is rotatably and slidably supported in a support track rail. Thereby each blind slat can be rotated about a vertical axis and be shifted sideways along the support rail.
Various suspension units for vertical louvre blinds are known. Normally these suspension units include a carrier member, which suspends a vertical louvre blind vane or slat from a support rail attached to a ceiling or a wall. The known arrangements normally operate on a worm and pinion type of mechanism and include a number of individual parts, the quantity of which have a direct effect on manufacturing and assembly costs. Also the control rod is centrally offset.
It is an object of the invention to suggest another suspension arrangement by means of which the number of parts can be reduced and improved so as to reduce the manufacturing and assembly costs.